a christmas to remember
by dee the deer
Summary: James trys to win Lily's heart by sending her anonymous notes that lead her to romantic gifts and suprises. My version of how they came to be a couple. Muti-chaptered.
1. Prologue

**This Prologue is for ToxicRainfall and TayaCurragh's The 'Winter Wonderland' Challenge.**

**Characters: Lily Evans P, James P.**

**Prompt: Christmas**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The Winter holidays were fast approaching and Lily Evans had put her name down to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas this year.  
Her parents wanted to go to Florida and Lily didn't really enjoy travelling or heat - plus she'd been given lots of homework to do over the holidays which needed research and practise - so she had suggested she stayed at Hogwarts.

Her parents had not been keen on the idea at first but Lily had managed to convince them it was best (and that the Head Girl was expected to say at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays), after many long letters.

She was glad she had, as this meant she would have a whole Christmas free of hate filled glares and nasty comments from her sister, Petunia.

...

To Lily's slight displeasure she had noticed that James Potter was also staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. She hoped this would not mean that she had to put up with him constantly trying to flirt with her no matter how many times she told him to get lost, leave her alone and stop making a fool of himself.

James Potter had been trying (and failing) to win Lily's heart since their second year at Hogwarts and it was a puzzlement to Lily why he was still trying. She had always thought of him as an arrogant toe-rag (but an attractive one), though since last year James seemed to have matured and grown up a lot, becoming more bearable. Once last year for a minute or two, Lily had found herself really liking James, until she reminded herself what he was like and the liking had vanished.

Kinda.

* * *

**Review Pleaseee :)**

**You get free e-candy! xD**

**-Delilah x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Bye, Marie! See you after the holidays! Have a great Christmas!" Lily waved to her friend as she boarded the horseless carriages, waving too.  
"You too, Lily!" Marie called back.  
Lily waved until the carriages were out of sight and then turned round to head back to the castle and found James leaning against the wall near her.

She sighed and pretended to ignore him, walking past him quickly. But as she passed he fell in step with her.  
"What do you want, Potter?" She said.  
James smiled. "Nothing, Lily. I just walking back up to the castle. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"  
Lily looked at him, slightly surprised. It was the first time he had called her Lily (and not 'Evans') since their second year. She shrugged at him. "I suppose not."  
"Good." They walked in silence for a few minutes and then James spoke again. "So, how come your staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" He asked.  
"None of your business, er" She hesitated, stopping herself from saying Potter. "James."  
"I was just being friendly, no need to bite my head off." His voice sounded faintly hurt, but he was grinning, obviously pleased at being called James.

Lily didn't say anything for a few seconds and them mumbled "Sorry." She smiled at him and James felt his stomach flutter. "I, um, didn't want to go to Florida with my parents. Heats not really my thing. What about you?" She looked down the whole time she was talking, shuffling her feet in the light snow.

James shrugged. "Padf- er I mean Sirius went back to his parents' this year, Christmas would have been boring at home. And you know, being Head Boy and stuff, I thought I should stay."  
Lily nodded, remembering that she had heard from a friend that James's parents had good as adopted Sirius Black after his parents had disowned him and he stayed with them in the holidays. She wondered why he had gone to his parents this year but did not ask.

They had reached the castle now and James pushed open the main doors, allowing Lily to go first.  
"Thanks." She mumbled.  
James followed her and then said "Well, it was nice talking to you, Lily. I'm off to the library now."  
Lily raised her eyebrows at him "The library and James Potter? Are they even compatible?"  
He laughed. "Don't sound so surprised. I do study. Sometimes."  
Lily's eyebrows remained raised.  
James laughed again, waved and walked off towards the library.  
Lily smiled after him.

...

Lily entered her empty dorm that night and was about to flop down on her bed when she noticed a small piece of paper lying on her pillow.  
She picked it up and read it.

_By the pumpkin patch I grow specially for you,  
__Pick me and I'll make sure you don't fell blue._

Lily glanced around the room and then sat down on the bed and read the note again.

_By the pumpkin patch I grow specially for you.  
_What did that mean? She guessed it meant the pumpkin patch near Professor Webb's (Professor Webb was the Keeper of the Keys and Ground at Hogwarts and Care of Magic Creatures Teacher) hut.

_Pick me and I'll make sure you don't feel blue  
_Pick me?  
What was this note about?

Lily glanced at the window. It was dark outside.

Lily sat thinking for a minute and then got up decisively. Yes, it was dark and after curfew but she wouldn't get caught, would she? And then no one would know that Head Girl Lily had sneaked out.  
She grabbed her mittens and scarf from her bedside table, pocketed the note and headed down to the common room.  
A few student where sitting by the fire playing Exploding Snap and another group where sitting by the window but the common room was pretty empty all in all. Lily walked quickly through the room and climbed through the portrait hole.  
As it swung shut and the Fat Lady called after Lily "Be quick, it's ten to nine and students aren't allowed in the corridors after nine.  
"I know." Lily called back and started to jog down the corridor.

She managed to get out without coming across anyone and ran down towards the pumpkin patch fast, as it was cold.

As she approached she saw that the light was on in the hut and slowed down. She scanned the pumpkin patch and her eyes fell on a slightly illuminated patch on the far side.

Slowly and ever-so quietly Lily crept round the pumpkin patch. She reached the glowing patch (which was just out off sight of the hut window) and realised that it was a rose bush, surrounded by candles. She smiled, crept closer and smelt the roses. They smelt divine and immediately she felt joyous and light headed. She let out a happy laugh and then remembered where she was and stopped (with difficulty).

She then picked a few roses and walked back to the castle, smelling them and laughing quietly all the way.

James smiled from when he was standing a few yards away from the bush under his invisibility cloak.  
Lily had the most wonderful laugh.

* * *

**Did you like it? Yes? No?**

**Please review and tell me what you did/didn't like xD**

**-Delilah xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lily woke the next morning feeling happy and glanced at the vase of roses by her bed, remembering the night before. She sat up, stretched and got up, smiling. She then dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She took a seat on the nearly empty Gryffindor table and started to help herself to tea and toast.  
She felt someone sit down next to her and turned to find James there. She crinkled her nose, pretending to be annoyed by his presents, but she wasn't really.

"Oh, hi." She said and turned back to buttering her toast.  
"Hey, gorgeous." James replied, leaning over her to grab a bit of toast.  
Lily rolled her eyes, but secretly loved it.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" James continued.  
Lily shrugged. "Nothing much. Homework and stuff."  
"Well that's boring." James stated.  
Lily laughed.

"How about we go to Hogsmeade for the day? Buy some sweets at Honeydukes, have a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks…. whadayathink?" James said cheekily.  
"And how would we do that then, Mr know-it-all?" Lily asked, her eyebrows once again raised.  
"Simple." James said with a shrug.  
"Care to explain?" Lily prompted him.  
"Only if you promise to go with me." James said, his famous cheeky grin upon his face.  
Lily sighed dramatically, "Fine, I'll go."  
James's face lit up. "Eat up, then."

...

They finished they're toast quickly and then walked out of the Great Hall. Lily followed James as he lead her, not to the main doors as she had expected, but up the stairs, to the third floor corridor.

"Where are we going?" Lily hissed from behind him.  
James just laughed and said "You'll see."

He stop next to the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor (known as The One-Eyed Witch by most), looked around to see if they were alone (they were), then tapped his wand on the stone witch and whispered "_Dissendium._"

At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. Lily's mouth hung open in amazement. James saw her expression and laughed.

"Ladies first." He said and held out his arm to help her thorough.  
"How - how did you find this?" Lily said, her mouth finally closing.  
James tapped his nose. "That my dear lady, is a highly classified information. Ladies first, go on, before we get caught."  
The thought of getting caught seemed to have struck Lily too and she took a step backwards.  
"We can't do this, James. We're Head Girl and Boy, we can't sneak out. Think of what would happen if someone found out." She shuddered.  
"Oh, come on, Lily. I've snuck out _millions_ of times and never been caught. Come with me." James pleaded. "You promised."  
Lily looked at James and sighed. "God, help me."

James grinned widely.

Ignoring James's hand, Lily hoisted herself into the hole and pushed forwards. She slide down what felt like a stone slide and came out onto damp ground. She stood up, brushed herself down and looked around. It was pitch black.  
She heard James stand up next to her and mutter "Lumos." Light shone from him wand and she saw his shadowed smiling face. He took her hand and lead her forwards.

They seemed to be travelling along a low-ceilinged, damp tunnel with a uneven floor that went on forever, twisting and turning constantly. Lily could here a faint drip-drop of water and the occasional scampering of a mouse, and clutched James's hand tightly.

"Where are we actually going?" Lily asked James after a few minutes.  
"Honeydukes storeroom." James replied.  
"Oh." Lily was silent for another few minute. "Are we nearly there yet?"  
James chuckled. "You're like a little kid, y'know."  
Lily pouted, which was pointless as he was in front of her and couldn't see her.

After what seemed like a hour, the tunnel beach to rise. Panting James stopped and let go of Lily's hand. "There's stairs ahead. You may want to light your wand."  
Lily did what he said and they reached the stone stairs. They climbed, step after step, getting more and more out of breath, then suddenly Lily heard a _thunk _from in front of her. "What was that?" She asked.

"My head." came James reply. "Stupid trapdoor, happens every time." He massaged his head for a second, listening for voices or sounds above them. There seemed to be no one there, so very slowly, James pushed up the trapdoor. "Empty." He said and pushed himself up and out of the tunnel. He turned round and held his hand out for Lily, who took it and climbed out too. James shut the trapdoor behind them.

They stood up and Lily looked around.

They were is a cellar full of wooden crates and boxes, lit up by the dim glow of a candle standing on a particularly large crate. In the corner of the room was a wooden staircase, which James was walking towards. Lily followed him up and heard cheerful voices above them and the tinkle of a bell.

"Two sickles worth of Acid Pops please…" "Cockroach clusters…" "Thank you."

James slipped through the door in front, Lily behind him and they came out behind the counter. They ducked, crept sideways and then straightened up.

Honeydukes was full of excited children, harassed looking parents and the odd teenager. Jars of delicious-looking sweets lined the walls and Lily couldn't help but grin.  
"I love this shop."

They bought a big bag full of mixed sweets and exited the shop to the snow-covered road outside.

"Where does the lovely lady want to go next?" James asked and bowed.  
Lily laughed and shrugged. She took hold of his arm, offered him a sweet and they walked happily down the street, laughing and talking, her dislike of him forgotten.

* * *

**Like it? Review please :) And please don't favourite it without a review, I really want to know what you think :)**

**- Delilah xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know it's been ages since I updated this, and I am very, very sorry. I haven't been in a writing mood for a while, but I'm slowly getting back into it. I'm determined to finish this story, so please don't give up hope!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was one of the best days Lily had ever had.

They had talked, laughed, went to The Three Broomsticks, had a snowball fight and arrived back at Hogwarts wet and cold, but very happy. They then went their own ways, to wash and warm up, agreeing to meet later in the common room to go down to dinner together.

...

Lily went up to her dorm room, grabbed some clean, dry clothes and was about to go bathe when something caught her eye. Another note was lying on her pillow.

...

James washed first and headed to his room to change.

"Flobberworms." He told The Fat Lady on request and she swung open. James entered the common room. His first thought was that it was empty but then he spotted the back of a head sitting in the corner. It looked oddly like…

"Sirius?" James asked.

The person raised their head and turned round. Seeing James he stood up and walked towards him.

"Hey." Sirius said. He shoved his hands in to his jean pockets and stood there looking utterly depressed.

"What happened? How come you're back already?" James questioned, worry in his voice.

Sirius shrugged "Didn't work out. I was an idiot going back, really." he mumbled.

James ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, mate. Er, what went wrong?"

"Everything." Sirius shrugged again and sat down on the nearest sofa. "So, where were you anyway? I've been waiting for you for hours." James could tell that his friend didn't want to talk about what happened so didn't push it and sat down next to him.

"Oh, I was in Hogsmeade," he hesitated "with Lily."

"Lily? As in Lily _Evans_?" Sirius turned to face James, depression gone from his face and replaced with shock.

James nodded. Sirius laughed loudly and thumped James on the back.

"How did you get her to come, Prongs? Blind fold her? Knock her out? Make her forget she hates you?" Sirius joked. James whacked him on the arm.

"Nah, it was easy. She came willingly. I told you she secretly loves me." James grinned.

Sirius laughed. "It's about time, really. You've only be asking her out for what? A millennium!"

"Yeah." James said, still laughing.

"So, did you kiss her? Is she an amazing kisser?" Sirius asked and leaned forward, eagerly awaiting a reply.

"Nah. I want to take it slowly. I mean, for Merlin's sake, it's taken me years to get her to even talk to me properly! I don't want to ruin it already. It would have all been a waste then. I don't want to lose her." James ran his hands though his hair again and smiled shyly.

"Yuck! Stop spurting all that slushy-gushy, lovely-dovey crap, I'm starting to feel sick, mate." Sirius said and pretended to retch.

James hit him on the arm, harder this time.

"Ouch, Prongs! Are you trying to bruise me!" Sirius said, holding his arm.

"Yeah…" James said, looking at Sirius like it was obvious. Sirius hit him back.

"Alright! This means war!" Sirius said, his eyes narrowing. "Or is Mr James Potter too mature for that now? You don't want to lost darling Lily by looking childish, do we now?" Sirius mocked James playfully.

"Bring it on!" James grabbed a cushion from behind his back and hit Sirius hard over the head with it. Sirius grabbed one too and James has to flip over the side of the sofa to avoid a bash.

"I'm going to get you!" Sirius warned him.

...

_Emeralds are green_

_Rubies are red_

_Behind our containers you will find _

_something to go by your bed_

After reading the second note a few times Lily sat down on her bed and sighed. She didn't get this one. It was too confusing. What did it _mean_?

The note leaver really wasn't the best of poets, Lily thought.

Who was leaving them, anyway? She was the only Gryffindor girl in her year at Hogwarts for Christmas and boys couldn't get into the girl's dormitories.

Lily sat thinking for a moment and then stuffed the note in her pocket, picked up her clothes and went downstairs.

...

Lily walked into the common room to find James and Sirius bashing cushions over each other's heads very violently. Sirius noticed her first and dropped his cushion on the sofa. James followed, looking very embarrassed.

"Hey Evans." Sirius said with a grin.

"Black, I thought you were at home this Christmas!" Lily said, surprised to see him back so soon.

Sirius shrugged. "Got bored."

Lily laughed. "That's just like you."

James shifted from one foot to the other, looking slightly red.

"So, you and this idiot" Sirius jerked his head towards James "finally went on a date then?"

It was Lily's turn to go red now. "We, er, j-just went to Hogsmeade. No big d-deal." She stammered.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, yeah, no biggy, only one of the most interesting thing that has happened this _century_."

Lily laughed nervously. "Whatever." She shrugged, and walked past them, still slightly pink. "Anyway, I'm going to change. See you later, James." She said over her shoulder.

Sirius burst into laughter again and whacked James (who was, by this time, extremely red) on the back.

* * *

**You know what would make my day? If you reviewed. Go on, you know you want to!**


End file.
